


Wake up call

by SilverRollu



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRollu/pseuds/SilverRollu
Summary: Judith wakes him up with a kiss. It (unsurprisingly) turns into more.





	Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> Or, the one where Judy takes full control ;^)  
> I like to imagine the AU this takes place in is a very domestic one. Flynn and Estelle are around, somewhere. In a perfect world they're all poly and everyone is happy.
> 
> I've been sitting on this one for a while now, it's just that I'm a little Nervous Poopy Baby who has a backlog of fics I never post.

Judith loses count of all the tiny, feather-like kisses she leaves across Yuri’s jawline. She only knows that it takes quite a number of them before he finally stirs with a deep huff. His eyes only open the slightest bit to look at her, a small moment before he turns his head enough to catch her lips in a slow, sloppy kiss. His breath is warm against hers when he says “g’morning,” voice low and scratchy in that way that voices are when shaking off the last little bits of sleep. She thinks it’s cute, and forgoes a proper greeting by way of another kiss.

After exchanging a few more they shift. Or rather, Judith shifts and Yuri goes with her, his body half pinned underneath her as she pulls him into a loose embrace, her hands slowly inching up his torso. Yuri sighs into the kiss, his hands rubbing down the length of her arms, down, up, until they settle at her shoulders, carding through the loose hair at the base of her neck. The motion is soothing, and Judith’s lips curve against his as she nibbles at his bottom lip and rolls her hips into his slowly, like she has nothing but time. And Yuri, hips grinding back into hers lazily, arms still loosely wrapped around her shoulders, seems content enough with this.

Judith’s hands wander up the length of Yuri’s torso, over his chest, pausing for the slightest flick over his nipples. Yuri makes a sound, a breath, and shifts only slightly. Judith hums against him, dragging her fingernails across his nipples again in that curious way of hers, relishing in Yuri’s soft little exhales teetering dangerously towards moans. She pauses to look at him, dragging her hands upwards again to tangle in the long black locks fanning on the pillow below. Yuri opens his eyes again then, a lazy grin spreading across his face that Judith returns.

“Judy...”

“Hm.” Judith hums again, head tilting as she kisses the edge of his lips. “Awake now?” she asks finally, voice a ghost against his skin.

“Mm…”

Yuri rolls his hips and catches her lips again. Judith shifts and puts herself fully on top of him now, hands tightening in his hair as she deepens the kiss, open mouthed. With their bodies grinding against each other, closer than before, Yuri moans in earnest, tumbling from those lips all low and soft. Judith feels a warmth in her stomach at the sound and she brings herself just a little closer, a little higher, opens her lips against his throat.

She brings one hand down, racing down his skin until she reaches his thighs. He’s only half hard, but a long, slow tug rewards her with another moan and a sloppy thrust up into her hand. Judith kisses his jaw, his throat, down to his collarbone, all while stroking him at a pace so agonizingly slow that Yuri whimpers, hips moving to get the fiction he so desperately craves. He says her name in this slow, almost whining kind of way, and she finds that she adores it, enjoys the way it makes her heartbeat quicken. She strokes his dick a little faster, dragging her thumb along the head and smearing the precum already dripping down.

“ _Judy_ ,” Yuri breathes out, “you _tease_.”

Judith chuckles. “You give me so much control. So it’s all your fault, really.”

She _does_ spare him the teasing, eventually. Watching him turn into a hot mess beneath her fingers is all good fun but Judith can already feel the wetness dripping between her thighs, and she’s never quite been a patient one. Yuri watches her intently as she positions herself, his back nearly arching off the bed when she finally slides onto him, slowly but easily. Once he’s in fully they shiver simultaneously, Judith giving an appreciative little hum as she adjusts. She grinds her hips down and her breath leaves her in a rush because _god_ that fullness feels good and Yuri, fingers firm on her thighs, thrusts up in response.

They manage to keep a slow pace, even with the underlying urgency building between their bodies. It’s not a rush like the night before, when it was all intense fervor, grind, rock, kiss, _harder, faster_ — instead, Yuri brings his hands along Judith’s frame in soothing motions and Judith finds that she just wants to be _closer_. She leans forward, bracing her arms on either side of Yuri’s head, and pulls him into one more slow, sloppy kiss while picking up the pace. Her breasts move against Yuri’s chest and she whines just the slightest bit into his mouth, body buzzing with energy. Yuri responds in kind, pulling her close and breaking to mouth at the parts of her he can reach, throat, collar, shoulder.

She eventually buries her face in the crook of his neck, taking in small breaths and letting them go as moans, tense. She can feel it sneaking up on her, coiling deep in her stomach, making her thighs shake with more than just the exertion. She means to tell Yuri this, but instead she exhales across his skin and she feels his shudder, his fingers tightening, his throat moving in a dry swallow.

“Judy,” he tries, but she tightens against him and Yuri, nearly choking on an inhale, shakes and throws his hips forward, a rather loud sound escaping his throat as he hits his orgasm. Judith groans, slipping a hand between them to rub at her clit. She only lasts a few more moments before it washes over her as well, a trembling burst of energy before she collapses.

They both lie there for a little while, catching their breath. And even after, because while it’s now _very_ warm in here it’s a comfortable warmth, and Judith finds a lazy grin on her face when she lifts her head to look at her partner. She reaches to brush a strand of hair out of Yuri’s face and ends up patting his cheek, brushing her thumb by his eye and making him blink.

“Well, that was nice,” she says and Yuri laughs.

“You should do this more often. Maybe I’ll actually get up on time for once.”

“What, and let you miss one of Flynn’s famous speeches?” Judith finally moves then, if just enough to lay by his side and not _on_ him, resting her head against his chest. “About punctuality and responsibility or something like that.”

Yuri makes a face. “I’d rather miss those speeches, actually.”

“That’s a shame. Best part of my day, honestly.”

Yuri makes another face at her. Or she thinks he does, anyway, because she’s looking pointedly away from him, smiling as she stares at a mark on the opposite wall. “I’m glad you’re amused by my suffering.”

“Oh, it’s not that bad.”

“No, it leaves me _greatly_ wounded. Every time he says the phrase ‘I’m disappointed in you’ I lose ten years off my life. I’m probably going to die tomorrow. Take that on your guilty conscience.”

Shaking her head, Judith sighs, making that her cue to sit up. She pats his side once before sliding off the bed, stretching her arms out and walking towards the bathroom.

“Where are you going?”

“To shower off all this guilt. It’s not good for my complexion,” Judith replies and then, as an afterthought — but not really, as she’s considered it from the start — adds, “care to join me?”

Yuri only thinks about this for a moment before he’s on his feet, following her with a wolfish grin.

**Author's Note:**

> one of my life goals is to get good at writing sex,


End file.
